


u/dreamistaken

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, basically what happened at the dream&fundy wedding, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: AITA for kissing my best friend at my wedding and running away?Or: a look into Dream's recent Reddit activity
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 30
Kudos: 225





	u/dreamistaken

**Author's Note:**

> dreamistaken is dream's real reddit username, but this fic is more about smp!dream
> 
> this fic is best read on desktop, mobile might fuck with the formatting

r/AmITheAsshole

Posted by u/dreamistaken 2 months ago

**AITA for accepting a marriage proposal because I really like this guy’s coding skills?**

My current fiance (21M) proposed to me on the first date. I really like his coding skills and he’s pretty cool. But also, my two other friends (24M and 19M) are both married/engaged and I feel left out so I accepted the proposal. Does that make me the asshole?

EDIT: Yes, my fiance _is_ a furry, but I still think he's cool. A lot of my other friends are furries too so that doesn't bother me. 

* * *

r/homeimprovement

Posted by u/georgenotfound 1 month ago

**Any house building tips? :]**

Was thinking about moving out of the house I live in and building my own place in the woods. I usually would have my friends help me out, but I can’t find any of them. I recently found a nice plot of land and was thinking of creating a mushroom aesthetic cottage? Any tips and/or reference pictures would be a huge help! :]

EDIT: I don’t know where my friends are, that’s why I’m on this subreddit. For some reason they all left? I think they’re all having a party together somewhere. I can’t think of any other reason they’d be gone. 

EDIT 2: I am not a lesbian. What does cottagecore mean?

dreamistaken 2.9k points · 23 days ago

It’s a cute house :)

tommyistheman 782 points · 23 days ago

...definitely is...definitely is.......

ranboo-ranboo 435 points · 23 days ago

vouch...

[expand]

quackmiester 932 points · 23 days ago

FUCK YOU GEORGE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING???!!!

**georgenotfound** 435 points · 23 days ago

huh?? what happened? :]

[expand]

* * *

r/AmITheAsshole

Posted by u/dreamistaken 1 week ago

**AITA for accidentally saying my best friend’s name instead of my fiance’s name when buying flowers?**

I (21M) was buying flowers for my fiance (21M) but I accidentally said they were for my best friend instead. My fiance didn’t seem that mad after I kissed him and gave him the flowers I bought though. It should be okay right? Maybe this should go under r/relationships instead?

EDIT: Yes, I went back to buy more flowers for my best friend after my fiance left. What does that have to do with this?

* * *

r/AmITheAsshole

Posted by u/dreamistaken 2 day ago

**AITA for kissing my best friend at my wedding and running away?**

I (21M) left my fiance (21M) at the altar after my cute friend (24M) punched my fiance, threw a cooked chicken at me, then kissed me. I didn’t pull away from the kiss and immediately left without talking to my fiance? My friends are saying I'm the asshole but I’m not really sure. AITA?

EDIT: No I did not have an affair with my friend, we have been best friends for years and I can’t imagine living without him. He’s constantly on my brain and I love him so much, but we are not romantically involved and have never been.

hbomb94 1.9k points · 2 days ago

FUNDY DESERVES BETTER

sneeg 782 points · 2 days ago

LOVE IS DEAD

wilbursoot 435 points · 2 days ago

HE MADE A MOCKERY OF MY CHURCH! HE PUNCHED ME!!!

[expand]

purplefeathers96 605 points · 1 day ago

What’s wrong with you, you’re clearly the asshole

[expand]

jeracraft 2.4k points · 2 days ago

i can’t believe it. i worked MONTHS to build that wedding venue. FUCK this

[expand]

icouldntcomeupwithaname 2.9k points · 1 day ago

he threw a chicken at you?

**dreamistaken** 2.1k points · 1 day ago

Yes, it was a cooked chicken.

icouldntcomeupwithaname 781 points · 1 day ago

LMAO I love this guy

**dreamistaken** 249 points · 1 day ago

Me too

[expand]

anotherswagger 2.4k points · 2 days ago

You’re clearly the asshole in this situation but if you really didn’t want to be married, why did you agree to it?

**dreamistaken** 918 points · 2 days ago

The friend who kissed me was married which is why I figured I might as well get married too. My fiance is good at coding and he’s smart too.

anotherswagger 859 k points · 2 days ago

Bruh…...

**dreamistaken** 18 points · 2 days ago

what

[expand]

* * *

u/dreamistaken

SORT • **NEW**

OVERVIEW | **POSTS** | COMMENTS

**Does the wedding still count if my best friend objected to it late? (after we said the “I do”s)?**

r/relationshipadvice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 2 hours ago

234 comments · Share

**Is kissing your best friend a good way to explore your sexuality?**

r/sexuality + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 6 hours ago

4.4k comments · Share

**I left my fiance at the altar, but I still think his coding skills are cool. Is it awkward to reach out to him?**

r/relationshipadvice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 12 hours ago

3.9k comments · Share

**My friend and his fiances are texting the group chat about cow sex**

r/friendship + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 3 days ago

1.5k comments · Share

**Where can i buy a wedding dress?**

r/weddingplanning + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 4 days ago

1.2k comments · Share

**I exiled a child.**

r/Advice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 4 days ago

5.7k comments · Share

**My friend brought 652 dildos to a sleepover**

r/FriendshipAdvice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 10 days ago

2.7k comments · Share

**Is it weird that my best friend and I like to roleplay as santa?**

r/IsItWeird + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 10 days ago

1.4k comments · Share

**I gave birth but i’m not sure who the father is...**

r/Advice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 1 month ago

3.9k comments · Share

**My best friend keeps beating me at chess how do i get better? (edit: i am NOT babyraging)**

r/chess + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 2 months ago

583 comments · Share

**Is it weird that I like when my friends try and hunt me down and kill me?**

r/IsItWeird + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 3 months ago

1.6k comments · Share

**Just ate walmart sushi, why did i throw up?**

r/Advice + · Posted by u/dreamistaken 3 months ago

708 comments · Share

**Author's Note:**

> r/helpfuladvice  
> commenting on fics you enjoyed lets the author know their work is appreciated. it's free and easy! <3


End file.
